In a typical induction heating apparatus, an alternating current of a high frequency is made to flow through an induction heating coil to generate a high frequency magnetic field. This high frequency magnetic field produces an eddy current in the object to be heated when the object is placed in the vicinity of the magnetic field heat. The object is heated by Joule heat caused by the eddy current.